Oh, it's magic!
by thenolifequeen
Summary: Todo comenzó con un simple experimento. No iba a ser nada peligroso y todo estaba muy bien calculado para que no hubiera ningún tipo de error. Pero algo pasó y no hay mucho que Arthur pueda hacer para revertir lo que sucedió. Us/Uk


_Hola amiga fujoshi, esta es una historia que me vino a la cabeza un día y no se me despegó. A pesar de que estoy en época de exámenes, me tomé un espacio para ir escribiendo poco a poco este capítulo. Es, como verán, una fanfic us/uk, y creo que será la que más me llene de orgullo ;A; Ojalá no me pase como con todo lo que empiezo (y nunca termino). En fin, tienen que saber, que esta pareja es mi OTP así que haré lo posible para mantenerla en personaje, bonita, llena de drama y feliz (?) Me gustó mucho escribirla porque investigué algunas cosas para estar segura y tener los datos precisos. Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía (que no creo que hayan porque soy buena en eso, por suerte), desliz y buen, disfrútenla, suban reviews lindas y a leer! :D Si no entienden algo son libres de preguntar :3_

_P.D.: El nombre de la fanfiction, es por la canción que canta Selena Gomez que se me quedó pegada en la cabeza mientras escribía xD Nunca me gustó la cantante, pero la canción it's just magic... :)_

* * *

Oh, it's magic!

Todo comenzó con un simple experimento. No iba a ser nada peligroso y todo estaba muy bien calculado para que no hubiera ningún tipo de error. Pero había algo que Arthur no había previsto. No lo había previsto a _él, _Alfred F. Jones. Su estúpida y triunfal entrada causo todo el problema, y aún peor, ¡no podía hacer nada al respecto para revertirlo!

Una tranquila tarde de fines de otoño, mientras Inglaterra bebía una buena taza de su té favorito, el _Darjeeling_, sentado en _su_ lugar en uno de los hermosísimos sillones que se encontraban frente a la ventana de la vieja biblioteca en su gran casa, veía como iban y venían sus pequeñas amigas, ayudando a los animalitos de su jardín a resguardarse del invierno, que ese año se aproximaba deprisa. Unos pequeños copos de nieve ya comenzaban a danzar en el frío aire de Londres mientras caían libremente desde el cielo.

Todo indicaba que iba a ser otro día como cualquier otro, cosa que alegraba al inglés, pero el ruido de su teléfono (raramente las llamadas llegaban directo a él, a menos que sea algo importante o un conocido) le dijo lo contrario.

Arthur dio un suspiro, dejo la taza de té cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de café enfrente del sillón de un cuerpo en donde estaba sentado, y se levantó a responder el teléfono.

-Hola, ¿sí? Arthur al habla.

-¡Inglaterra, tengo buenas noticias! Iré a visitarte en un par de días. ¡Llevaré de todo para comer, beber, y ver películas de terror!- una vena de irritación se marcó en la frente del inglés al reconocer inmediatamente la voz de la persona que lo había llamado.

-América, ¿crees que son buenas noticias el que tenga que soportarte noches en vela, porque crees que algo del otro mundo va a por ti? Y tampoco creo que pueda atenderte a tí y a tus tontos empachos…

-¡HA HA HA! ¡El héroe nunca se podría empachar! ¡Tengo un estómago de acero!- lo interrumpió con su típica risa burlona.- el otro dejó salir un suspiro.

-Y a todo esto, ¿por qué se te ocurre esta vez venir a interrumpir la paz de mi casa, _bloody git_?- dijo Arthur, tratando de dejar implicada en su pregunta toda la irritación que las visitas del otro país le causaban. Su casa terminaba dada vuelta siempre que éstas ocurrían.

-Es que… creo que me agarró nos… ¿nostalgia? No. ¡Bueno, eso como se diga! Sólo quería pasar para… ¡Para mostrarte una de las últimas películas que han salido en DVD! Si, ¡para eso! En fin, debo irme ahora, ¡nos vemos Inglaterra!

-Adiós, Alfred…- Arthur dijo en un susurro, algo confundido antes de que el americano cortara. La llamada de su antiguo protegido, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y aún más su extraña actitud al finalizar la llamada.

Al principio pensó que podría ser Francia, que diariamente le hacía llamadas con el sólo hecho de molestar su "estúpido trasero inglés", pero no. A éstas ya estaba acostumbrado, y sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, Alfred era diferente. Todo él mismo se comportaba diferente para con el joven americano. No pensaba correctamente cuando le hablaba o se acercaba, por lo que siempre tomaba una posición defensiva y hasta agresiva hacia América. A veces, tan sólo a veces, Inglaterra deseaba poder abandonar su cuerpo humano y flotar libremente, sin preocupación alguna; dejando sus problemas, deberes, todo atrás…

¡Eso era! Tal vez con un poco de investigaciones, determinación y magia podría lograrlo. Tan pronto como en su cerebro cruzó la loca idea, puso manos a la obra. Iba y venía de una de las esquinas más grandes e iluminadas de la gran biblioteca, al rincón más oscuro y polvoriento, dejando ningún lugar sin revisar.

Cuando tuvo una pila de libros consideradamente alta, se sentó de vuelta en _su_ lugar en el sillón de terciopelo rojo a leerlos, aunque seguramente ya los había leído todos, pero solamente para asegurarse de que lo que buscaba estaba probablemente ahí.

Un par de horas habían transcurrido, y sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, sus haditas le habían servido una nueva taza de té, esta vez de _Earl Grey_, e incluso calentaron la infusión; mientras Arthur ya había terminado dos de los libros, todavía sin encontrar información relevante.

-Señor Arthur, ¿por qué no se toma un pequeño descanso? Su vista debe estar muy cansada, y ni siquiera tocó el té que le preparamos Amarillis y yo.- dijo una de las pequeñas _pixies_, sentándose encima del pesado libro que Inglaterra sostenía en sus manos.

-Amber, lo siento, no lo había notado, ¡tan concentrado que estaba! Seguro ya se enfrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

-Dos horas con trece minutos, exactamente. ¿Quiere que le traigamos algo, señor Arthur? Ya son las cinco de la tarde.- le respondió la otra hada que desprendía un brillo amarillo, ésta se destacaba por su seriedad y cumplimiento en sus deberes.

-No, gracias chicas. ¿Cómo estuvo su día hoy? ¿Tuvieron mucho trabajo con las pícaras ardillas?- El rubio les preguntó mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y les sonreía. Ellas rieron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero ahora ya todas están bien preparadas para el arduo invierno que se avecina.- dijo Amber orgullosa de su trabajo.

Arthur sonrió, cogió la taza que había sido recalentada por Amarillis, y tomó un breve momento para inspirar los aromas del delicioso té. Ya podía saborear el grato sabor de la mandarina derritiéndose en su boca, el dulce gusto del azúcar y la fragancia leve pero penetrante de la lavanda que simplemente le relajaban. Luego de esa pequeña pausa, finalmente dio un sorbo a la infusión. Nunca faltaba a su tradicional _five o'clock tea_.

-Si ya no precisa nada más por el día, nos retiramos señor Arthur.- dijo cortésmente la _pixie_ amarilla, mientras que la otra la miraba como un niño al que le decían de acostarse temprano.

-Está bien, gracias chicas. Mándenles saludos a las demás, y díganles que pasen a visitar cuando lo deseen, son bienvenidas cuando quieran.- el inglés les dio una sonrisa algo fatigada, hasta ese punto, no se había dado cuenta de cuán cansado se encontraba.

-De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos Arthur!- saludó informalmente Amber, por lo que luego fue regañada por su compañera.

Cuando estuvo solo en la biblioteca, y ya habiendo terminado su té, colocó los libros que había alcanzado a terminar por ese día en los estantes. Sólo quedaban cuatro, y su esperanza de encontrar algo que lo guiara a su objetivo iba descendiendo. Había un libro, que contenía toda clase de secretos, el que él había perdido hace un tiempo largo y no podía hallar. Todavía se preguntaba dónde podría estar…

* * *

_Esperen al próximo capítulo para saber más..._


End file.
